gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Skill fact
}| }} }}} | might = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): + }}} Power, + }}} Condition Damage | regeneration = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*130}}ヘルス | vigor = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): +50%エンデュランス再生 | bleeding = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*42.5 round 0}}ダメージ | burning = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*328}}ダメージ | confusion = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): スキルの使用時に }*49.5 round 0}}ダメージ, }* }*10 round 0}}ダメージ | poison = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*84}}ダメージ, -33%ヒーリング効果 | torment = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }* }*15.9 round 0}}ダメージ, 移動すると }* }*31.8 round 0}}ダメージ | vulnerability = }|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): }%受けるダメージ, }%受ける状態異常ダメージ | aegis = ( }}}秒): 次に受ける攻撃をブロックします | blind = ( }}}秒): 次の攻撃はミスします | chilled = ( }}}秒): -66%スキルのリチャージレート, -66%移動速度 | crippled = ( }}}秒): -50%移動速度 | fear = ( }}}秒): 非自発的撤退。行動することができません。持続時間がスタックします。 | fury = ( }}}秒): 20%クリティカルチャンス | protection = ( }}}秒): -33%受けるダメージ | quickness = ( }}}秒): スキルとアクションが50%速くなります | resistance = ( }}}秒): あなたの現在の状態異常は無効です。持続時間がスタックします。 | retaliation = ( }}}秒): 受けるダメージを反射してソースに返します | slow = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | stability = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | swiftness = ( }}}秒): 33%移動速度 | taunt = }| }}} ( }}}秒): }}}}} | weakness = ( }}}秒): -50%エンデュランス再生, 50%ファンブル (無制限) | immobilized | immobilize | immobile = }}} ( }}}秒): 移動できません | daze = }| }}}: }}}秒 | float = }| }}}: }}}秒 | knockdown = }| }}}: }}}秒 | sink = }| }}}: }}}秒 | stun = }|Stun (失神)}}: }}}秒 | taunt = }| }}}: }}}秒 | push | knockback = }| ( }x)}}: }}} | launch = }| ( }x)}}: }}} | pull = }|icon=Radius.png|Pull (引き寄せ)}}: }}} | damage = }|icon=Damage.png}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} }|( })?}} | healing = }|icon=Healing.png}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} }|( })?}} | attack speed increase = : }}}% | damage increase = }|icon=Damage.png}}: }}}% | duration increase = : }|%}} | } | }秒 }} | damage reduced = }|icon=Damage.png}}: }}}% | recharge reduced = }}}: }% | critical chance = : }% | critical hit chance = : }% | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water = }}} ||[[Category: } field skills]]}} | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = }|chance= }}} ||[[Category: } finisher skills]]}} }} | adrenaline = }}}: }}} | bounce | bounces = : } | breakstun | breaksstun | breaks stun = | capture = | combat | combat only = | conditions Removed | conditions removed = : }}} | boons removed = : }}} | effectiveness increased = : }}}% | duration = }|image=Duration.png}}: }}}秒 | evade = : }}}秒 | gain = } の割合に基づいて } を得ます}}: }% | interval = : }}}秒 | initiative = : }}} | invulnerability = : }}}秒 | invulnerable | lifeforce | life force = : }% | percent = : }% | pierces = | pulse | pulses = : } | radius = }}}: }}} | range = }}}: }}} | reflect = | remove condition | ignore condition | condition = }| }}} | stun break | targets = }| }}}: } | threshold | health threshold = : }% | unblockable = | stealth = }| }}}|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): } } 敵には見えません | property = }}} }|: }}} | miscplain | misc = }| }|}} }: } }}} } | miscplain2 = }| }|}} }: } }}} } }}}}} | effect = }| }|stacks= }}} }| ( }}}秒): }}}}}} |: }}}}}}}} }| }}}}}}}} | #default = }}} } }|: }}} }} Usage Skill facts are properties of a skill or trait displayed in the tooltip. The template provides correct formatting for creating skill facts for use in the and . Parameters Examples Boons Conditions Control effects Damage and Healing Effects Effects are identified by having an icon matching the effect received, with or without a duration, and either the effect description or an abbreviated version. Increase and decrease modifiers Most modifiers increase or decrease a value by a percentage. duration increase can either provide an base increase or percentage increase, specify a percentage using a % character. Notable properties General properties Notes The icon for cannot be changed. Combo fields and finishers Linked skills Category:Infobox subtemplates